


Too Mean

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine didn’t often put himself in the middle of drama but this had gone too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Mean

Blaine wasn’t an aggressive person. 

He didn’t stand up for himself or start drama. Blaine let the crazy wash over him and just hoped that it wouldn’t sweep him off his feet and force him into the storm. He kept his head down and eventually it was over. 

But now everything was centered on Kurt.

“It just makes sense that they would eventually correct the horrible mistake they made rejecting me,” Rachel’s chest was puffed out and it was obvious that everyone was completely ignoring her gloating. “I mean they had to see my formidable talent and know that NYADA was where I belonged.”

Blaine looked up from where he had been doodling in a notebook and froze at the look on Kurt’s face. Kurt’s mouth was set in a firm line and his eyes were locked on Rachel. 

“I mean, they don’t just let everyone in. They have to weed out all the talentless losers before they let in the real talent,” Kurt actually flinched. “NYADA doesn’t accept anything but the best.”

“Shut up,” the words burst from Blaine’s mouth before he even thought about it. 

Instantly, the room went dead silent and everyone turned to look at him, thrilled for a moment of drama. Blaine was shocked that he actually said something and sat dumbfounded as everyone stared at him. 

“Excuse me?” Rachel’s voice was dark. 

“You’re talented Rachel, no one can deny that,” he could hardly contain the anger in his voice. “But you screwed up. Kurt had a flawless audition and you screwed up. Instead of accepting the fact that you bombed it became everyone else’s fault.”

“That’s not true!”

“Everyone messes up! Everyone has bad days! Instead of trying to better yourself you decided that it was Carmen’s fault that she didn’t see your brilliance,” he couldn’t stop. “You’re selfish and spoiled and have tantrums when things don’t go your way. You didn’t earn your spot; you stalked her until she had to give it to you. If you sit here and tell yourself that you’re perfect and there’s no way to get better than you are the worst kind of performer. Music and performing is about bettering yourself and you are going to fail if you only think that you are at the top.”

The silence that followed was deafening and Blaine swallowed back the automatic response to apologize. Rachel was blinking at him slowly with her mouth slightly open and he kept his eyes locked on hers. 

“I did earn it,” Rachel finally snapped. 

“Not when you had the chance. NYADA students get in through an audition, which you were terrible at, not annoying someone until they are forced to give you a chance,” he held his head high. “So just remember that when you’re surrounded by the people who really earned their spot.”

Santana let out a delighted gasp as Rachel finally folded, looking around the room desperately. Blaine took Kurt’s hand, pulling him to his feet and trying not to smile at his stunned face. 

“We’re getting frozen yogurt,” he pulled Kurt to the door. “Have a super wonderful day.”

Kurt was dead silent for a few minutes before he burst out laughing, hanging off of Blaine’s shoulder. “I have never seen you like that!”

Blaine felt himself blushing. “Was it too mean?”

“It was hot,” Kurt pulled him in for a deep kiss. “My man defending my honor. It was amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Season 3: Rachel brags in the choir room how she got into NYADA and she keeps going on and on. Blaine can see the hurt on Kurts face as Rachel mentions only talented people get into the school etc and Blaine just snaps infront of everybody. He tells Rachel what a horrible person she is, and how she choked when Kurt didn’t and how she probably only got in because Carmen wanted the stalking to stop. Him going real hard at her while everyone watches, and he doesn’t regret it at all.


End file.
